Complex systems for providing auxiliary heat from an electric heating coil to the passenger compartment of an automobile have been previously disclosed in prior patents assigned to two of the principal automobile companies. Such patents, however, have called for intricate electric circuits, controls and duct-work which the present invention simplifies.